Manusia Seutuhnya
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Bahkan kau pun memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Mulailah dari hal sesederhana merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang-orang terdekatmu serta menyambut cinta yang mengetuk pintu hati. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, Asmita? [Dedicated to Virgo Asmita's birthday.]


**Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, contains shonen-ai (Defteros x Asmita)**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fiksi ini.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Special for Virgo Asmita's birthday**

* * *

.

.

" _ **Manusia Seutuhnya"**_

.

.

* * *

'Apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan?'

Asmita—penjaga kuil keenam; Kuil Virgo, terusik dari ketenangan meditasinya tatkala merasakan cosmo hampir seluruh penghuni Sanctuary berkumpul di satu tempat. Para Gold Saint, beberapa Bronze Saint, bahkan inkarnasi Dewi Perang dan Kebijaksaaan pun turut berkumpul pada tempat yang sama.

Sang Virgo menerka-nerka penyebab di balik situasi yang jarang terjadi ini. Namun ia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya, kehadiran Specter apalagi. Pun ia tidak merasakan kepanikan atau kekhawatiran pada aliran cosmo mereka. Sebaliknya, yang ia rasakan melebur dalam aliran cosmo mereka adalah kebahagiaan dan gairah.

Tibalah Asmita pada kesimpulan awal bahwa mereka mungkin sedang bersenang-senang.

Membuang-buang waktu saja, pikirnya.

Ia enggan beranjak dari kuilnya jikalau tidak ada panggilan resmi dari Pope maupun Athena. Terlebih untuk sesuatu yang ia anggap hanya membuang-buang waktu. Baginya lebih baik menenggelamkan diri dalam ketenangan meditasi dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Lagipula perang akan pecah cepat atau lambat. Tidak ada yang dapat memastikan pasukan Athena akan merebut kemenangan melawan pasukan Hades, bahkan langit dan bintang sekalipun. Lantas, apa yang mereka rayakan sedini ini?

Menghela napas guna mengusir pikiran yang mengusik meditasinya, Asmita perlahan kembali pada rutinitas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Asmita! Asmita!"

Suara yang tak asing serta cosmo yang luar biasa kuat kembali mengusik Asmita dari meditasinya selang beberapa jam setelah ia berhasil menerka aktivitas yang dilakukan para rekannya. Meski roman mukanya tetap tenang, sedikit banyak ia merasa keberatan dengan kahadiran salah satu rekannya. Besar harapan ia tidak akan diminta untuk ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Leo?"

"Yang lain sedang berkumpul. Ayo, bergabunglah bersama kami!" seru remaja dengan nada penuh semangat serta gerak tubuh yang begitu lincah. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Asmita yang masih duduk bersila dalam posisi meditasi.

Di antara para penghuni Sanctuary, Regulus merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak pernah menyimpan keraguan ketika mengunjungi Kuil Virgo. Seolah kabar miring yang beredar tentang Asmita tidak mengusiknya sama sekali. Kebanyakan penghuni Sanctuary enggan untuk berkunjung ke kuil keenam. Bahkan jikalau mereka harus melewati kuil tersebut, mereka hanya membakar cosmo guna meminta izin, lantas berlalu pergi tanpa membuka suara. Hanya beberapa Gold Saint yang sesekali menyapanya, itu pun sambil lalu. Namun singa muda ini berbeda. Tak jarang ia berkunjung ke Kuil Virgo hanya untuk mengobrol, meskipun Asmita kerap mengabaikannya.

Dan kali ini, ia datang mengajak sang penjaga untuk meninggalkan kuilnya.

"Aku menolak," sahut Asmita dengan nada suara yang tenang, namun tegas.

"Ah! Kau selalu saja begitu. Ikutlah! Kali ini saja!" Seperti biasa, Regulus enggan kalah sebelum berperang.

"Regulus, aku tidak—"

"Tapi ini perintah Pope!"

Asmita bungkam oleh ucapan Regulus. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan cosmo dari sang pemimpin Sanctuary yang seolah mengonfirmasi ucapan remaja riang tersebut. Jikalau memang demikian, nampaknya Asmita tidak dapat menolak. Sebab Sage adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang benar-benar ia hormati. Bahkan melebihi rasa hormatnya pada Athena—untuk saat ini.

Sebelum ia sempat mengucap barang sepatah kata pun, Regulus lekas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Asmita dan menariknya keluar dari Kuil Virgo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Gold Saint termuda yang terkenal oleh bakat serta kejeniusannya menggiring Asmita menuruni anak tangga penghubung satu kuil dengan kuil lainnya. Sesekali ia akan membuka topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam perjalanan. Ia tidak lagi menarik tangan Asmita namun sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan Asmita masih tetap mengikutinya.

Waktu berlalu cukup singkat hingga tibalah mereka pada sebuah taman di sebelah koloseum. Tempatnya cukup jauh dari jajaran 12 Kuil Zodiak, dan jika Asmita tidak salah dalam mengingat, sepertinya ini kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di rerumputan hijau taman tersebut.

Sang Virgo hanya terdiam ketika merasakan tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. Bahkan gelak tawa serta senda gurau yang sesaat lalu ia dengar dari kejauhan kini terhenti seketika.

Keheningan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu pada akhirnya pecah ketika sebuah seruan menggema di gendang telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Asmita!"

Lantas inkarnasi Dewi Athena—yang pada abad ini merupakan seorang gadis belia bernama Sasha, mengalungkan rangkaian bunga teratai pada leher Asmita.

"Semoga kau diberkati umur panjang dan kebahagiaan. Doaku menyertaimu," ujar Sasha dengan suara yang penuh kasih.

Virgo Asmita tertegun. Tidak biasanya ia memerlukan waktu dalam bereaksi terhadap sesuatu. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak yakin bagaimana harus bersikap.

Hari ulang tahun. Ia tidak benar-benar melupakannya. Namun baginya, tidak ada yang istimewa dari sebuah hari ulang tahun. Hari tersebut hanya membuktikan bahwa manusia telah mengalami penderitaan selama sekian tahun dalam hidupnya dan akan tetap merasakan penderitaan lainnya di bumi hingga ajal menjemput. Lantas, untuk apa merayakannya?

Terlebih mereka bukan orang-orang biasa yang dapat meluangkan waktu untuk perayaan seperti ini. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menempatkan nyawa pada garis depan untuk menyelamatkan dunia di bawah perlindungan Dewi Athena—dan Asmita untuk menemukan kebenaran dari eksistensi kehidupan.

Lantas, untuk apa membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk perayaan ini?

Selain itu, Asmita terkenal dengan sikapnya yang menjauhkan diri dari orang lain, berdiam di kuilnya dan hanya sesekali meninggalkan kuil tersebut jikalau menerima panggilan untuk pertemuan atau misi.

Lantas, untuk apa mereka yang tidak akrab dengannya tidak segan meluangkan waktu untuk hari kelahirannya?

Diamnya Asmita perlahan menghapus senyum dari mereka yang hadir pada sore itu.

"Aku mengerti apa yang mengusik pikiranmu."

Kepala Asmita tertoleh ke sumber suara. Disertai cosmo yang tidak asing, ia adalah Hakurei—seseorang yang telah membesarkan Asmita dan mengajarinya banyak hal.

Bahkan ia pun datang jauh-jauh dari Jamir untuk perayaan ini?

Asmita tidak habis pikir.

"Tapi kau pun harus sesekali menikmati masa mudamu," tutur Hakurei diiringi dengan senyum hangat yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Asmita.

Selama ini Asmita menghabiskan waktunya—masa kanak-kanak, masa remaja, dan kini masa mudanya, hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan seluruh makhluk hidup di bumi serta mempertanyakan kebenaran dari eksistensi semesta. Ia juga menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermeditasi, mencari-cari cara untuk membebaskan penduduk bumi dari penderitaan. Melatih diri untuk menjadi Gold Saint Virgo, ia bergabung dengan pasukan Athena dengan harapan di tempat ini ia akan menemukan jawaban.

Baginya tidak ada waktu tersisa untuk menikmati masa muda seperti yang disampaikan Hakurei.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuyarkan lamunan Asmita.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, Asmita?"

Suara, cosmo, kehadiran yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Namun tidak dapat setiap hari ia jumpai.

"Defteros…"

Defteros merupakan seseorang yang sudah Asmita anggap sebagai temannya. Kembaran dari Gold Saint Gemini yang tewas beberapa waktu lalu ini telah memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri di Pulau Kanon dan ini kali pertama ia kembali ke Sanctuary. Tentu Asmita terkejut dibuatnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu kebahagiaan seperti apa yang membuat manusia tetap bertahan di tengah penderitaan mereka?"

Asmita terhenyak. Jikalau ia mendengar tanya tersebut dari orang lain, mungkin ia tidak akan begitu terkejut. Namun ketika ia mendengarnya dari Defteros yang telah mengecap pahitnya garis takdir yang diperuntuknya padanya, Asmita mulai mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya.

Kebahagiaan yang membuat manusia tetap bertahan di tengah penderitaan yang merajam, Asmita belum menemukannya.

Defteros mungkin merupakan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang paham akan kebingungan dan penderitaan yang Asmita rasakan. Jika ia telah berkata demikian, mungkin saja memang benar terbuka peluang bagi sang Virgo untuk menemukan jawaban.

Mungkin tidak banyak pula yang tahu betapa Asmita mempercayai temannya ini.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku."

Sorak sorai mengiringi keputusan Asmita yang tertutur dalam kata-kata sederhana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Perayaan hari ulang tahun Asmita mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan tradisi perayaan ulang tahun pada abad ke dua puluh dan selanjutnya. Tidak ada pemotongan kue serta peniupan lilin. Mereka merayakannya hanya dengan jamuan sederhana, bercengkerama satu sama lain, serta dilengkapi dengan permainan-permainan kecil yang mengundang tawa.

Asmita tidak dapat melihat bagaimana taman Sanctuary didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga memberikan kesan yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Beberapa jenis makanan serta minuman tertata rapi di meja-meja yang ditempatkan di sisi kiri dan kanan taman. Setiap orang yang hadir dapat mengambil jamuan sesuka hati. Beberapa sisi taman dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga mawar—yang disiapkan oleh Albafica namun tidak beracun.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, 'kan, Asmita?" tanya Sasha yang tengah mengarahkan tangan Asmita untuk menyentuh rangkaian bunga teratai yang mengapung di sebuah kolam kecil di tengah taman. Setelah sebuah anggukan ia terima sebagai jawaban, Sasha melanjutnya. "Bunganya dirangkai dan ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk simbol Virgo. Ah, hampir lupa, semua bunga teratainya berwarna putih."

Di tengah aktivitas para hadirin—menyantap jamuan, mengobrol, atau bermain, sedari tadi Sasha mengajak Asmita berkeliling untuk mendeskripsikan dekorasi perayaan tersebut atau sekadar menjelaskan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh yang lain. Gadis belia inkarnasi Dewi Athena tersebut seolah tidak kenal lelah dalam mendeskripsikan segala sesuatu agar Asmita yang terlahir tanpa indra penglihatan dapat membayangkan keindahan dekorasi yang disuguhkan.

"Siapa yang memiliki ide untuk merangkai teratai seperti ini?" tanya Asmita sopan.

"Itu ideku," sahut Sasha dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya yang sedkit terangkat oleh senyum manisnya. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Saya menyukainya," sahut Asmita diiringi sebuah lengkung tipis pada bibir.

Gelak tawa menarik kedua insan untuk menoleh ke pusat perayaan. Sasha seketika tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Kendati ia tahu betul Asmita dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya meski tanpa indra penglihatan sekalipun, Sasha tetap bersikukuh menjelaskan.

"Kardia dan Manigoldo saat ini sedang berlomba menghabiskan apel. Karena terburu-buru, Manigoldo tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Dohko tertawa melihat itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Manigoldo, sedangkan Shion bergegas mengambil segelas air. Sepertinya Kardia menang. Ah, kalau masalah apel, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi hadiah yang ia dapatkan adalah omelan dari Dégel." Penjelasan Sasha diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa pelan.

"Lalu di sebelah sana, ada Regulus yang menggelayut di lengan Defteros. Sepertinya ia ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat lengan Defteros. Sejak tadi ia tidak membiarkan Defteros pergi."

Kali ini giliran Asmita yang tertawa pelan sebab ia merasakan cosmo Defteros yang dipenuhi dengan rasa frustasi untuk membebaskan diri dari sang Leo, dan bercampur dengan sedikit rasa malu. Tawa Asmita kontan membuat Sasha tertegun, namun sejurus kemudian gadis itu mengukir senyum hangat.

"Sisyphus, Albafica, dan Pope sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dengan membawa segelas minuman di tangan masing-masing, kecuali Albafica. Ia tidak membawa minuman dan tidak banyak bicara. Ah, tapi, setelah Shion memberi segelas air pada Manigoldo, ia sekarang mendekati Albafica dan menyodorkan segelas minuman. El Cid dan Aldebaran juga sedang mengobrol berdua sambil mengawasi murid-murid mereka."

Sasha terus menjabarkan. "Oh! Hakurei mendekati Regulus dan Defteros untuk menunjukkan lengan berototnya. Kali ini Regulus bergelayut di sana dan Defteros bebas."

Asmita tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah—sekarang Tenma sedang menantang Kardia untuk lomba memakan apel. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?"

"Saya masih bertaruh pada Kardia."

Diiringi tawa kecil, Sasha mengangguk, "aku juga demikian."

Pada mulanya Sasha ingin membujuk Asmita untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekan yang lain, namun ketika ia menangkap sosok Defteros yang melangkah mendekat, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana. Bergabunglah dengan yang lain setelah ini, Asmita."

Ucapan sang Dewi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Lantas Sasha bergegas meninggalkan Asmita setelah melempar senyum kepada Defteros.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja bersenang-senang," sindir Asmita ketika Defteros kini telah berada di sebelahnya, duduk beralaskan bebatuan di pinggir kolam.

"Aku masih tidak percaya anak itu adalah seorang Gold Saint!" gerutunya sembari memalingkan wajah yang sedikit memerah atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, meskipun ia tahu Asmita tidak akan melihat semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kau mendapatkan teman baru," sahut Asmita.

"Teman? Aku tidak butuh teman!"

Asmita hanya membalas ucapan Defteros dengan senyuman tipis yang cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai apa yang Defteros ucapkan sesaat lalu.

Penjaga Pulau Kanon mendengus namun tidak mengutarakan protes. Sesaat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan; Asmita hanya mendengar gelak tawa dari rekan-rekannya sedangkan Defteros memandangi kerumunan dari kejauhan. Meski matanya tertuju kepada pusat perayaan, pikirannya mengembara jauh.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" suara Asmita membangunkan Defteros dari lamunannya.

Ketidakmampuan Asmita dalam melihat membuat indra lainnya terasah untuk lebih peka. Asmita menjadi begitu sensitif. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan yang mengganggu teman—sahabatnya itu, meskipun tanpa kata maupun gerak-gerik yang mencerminkan kegelisahan.

"Asmita, ikutlah denganku," ucap Defteros dengan nada serius lantas bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi taman.

Kendati masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap Defteros yang berbeda dari biasanya, Asmita turut meninggalkan perayaan dan mengikuti pria kelahiran Yunani tersebut.

Sedangkan di dalam perayaan, Sagittarius Sisyphus adalah orang pertama yang menyadari hilangnya Defteros dan Asmita.

"Ke mana mereka pergi?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Asmita begitu sabar dalam menunggu.

Terbilang hampir setengah jam lamanya mereka berdua berdiri terdiam di tepi sebuah sungai dengan air yang mengalir deras ke hilir. Sedari tadi Defteros bergeming, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berbagai jenis pengandaian bermain-main di dalam kepala, membuatnya ragu dalam mengambil keputusan.

Asmita mengerti.

Keheningan Defteros pastilah menandakan bahwa masalah yang ditanggungnya tidak mudah untuk disampaikan. Dan Asmita selalu siap untuk menjadi tempat bagi Defteros untuk berteduh, untuk membagi masalah serta penderitaannya. Oleh sebab itu, Asmita sabar menunggu.

"Asmita."

Tanpa terduga, Defteros meraih kedua tangan Asmita dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengunggapkannya, tapi aku…" Kalimatnya menggantung. Sang Virgo dapat merasakan dengan jelas kegelisahan yang mengalir dalam cosmo pria yang cepat atau lambat akan mengenakan Gemini Gold Cloth—menggantikan sang kakak.

Serta ketakutan. Ketakutan akan rusaknya persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin.

"Tidak perlu ragu. Katakan saja." Sesekali Asmita harus memberikan dorongan untuk membangkitkan kepercayaan diri Defteros.

Selagi mengatur napas serta mencoba menenangkan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Defteros mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Asmita namun tidak cukup erat untuk menyakiti.

"Aku ingin… melindungimu."

"Melindungi?"

Ah, mungkin ia memilih kata yang salah meskipun ia benar-benar mengungkapkannya dari hati. Melindungi seorang manusia yang kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Dewa terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika Asmita memiliki kemampuan dalam membaca pikiran, sehingga Defteros tidak perlu lagi merangkai kata untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Namun sayang, Asmita hanya dapat merasakan kegundahannya, tidak membaca pikirannya.

Sepertinya langkah terbaik adalah mengungkapkan langsung tanpa perlu basa-basi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Asmita."

Sesaat setelah mengungkapkan, ia menarik Asmita ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan begini ia tidak perlu menyaksikan raut terkejut pada wajah Asmita. Ia tidak perlu membaca ekspresi sang Virgo.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Asmita memang terkejut. Sangat, bahkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia mengharapkan seseorang mencintainya, terlebih mengungkapkan secara gamblang. Ia pikir cinta adalah emosi yang tidak akan pernah menyentuh sanubarinya—ia yang mengecap pahit kehidupan seluruh makhluk hidup di semesta.

Ia pun tidak pernah menyangka cinta akan mengetuk pintu hati Defteros. Pria berkulit gelap tersebut adalah seorang anak yang lahir dengan segala ketidakberuntungan menyertai—hidup di balik bayang-bayang sang kakak, eksistensinya ditolak, bahkan ia dimanfaatkan demi ambisi sang kakak, dan pada akhirnya harus menghabisi kakak kembarnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Asmita pikir penderitaan yang sedemikian memilukan telah menghasil mengunci rapat pintu hati Defteros.

Prediksi meleset.

"Meskipun aku tidak akan mengerti beratnya beban yang kau tanggung dan besarnya penderitaanmu, setidaknya aku ingin membahagiakanmu meski hanya sesaat."

Entah mengapa kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Defteros dengan suaranya yang menenangkan berhasil menggetarkan hati Asmita. Mungkin Asmita membutuhkannya; tempat untuk berteduh, tempat untuk berbagi, tempat untuk menagih kehangatan.

Mungkin… mungkin ia—tepatnya mereka berdua, masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bahagia.

Debar jantung Asmita yang seirama dengan milik Defteros dapat mengonfirmasi bahwa mereka berbagi perasaan yang sama.

"Karena aku kesulitan dalam menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku, mungkin kau bisa membantuku."

Rasa lega mengguyur jiwa Defteros yang semula dipenuhi keraguan dan ketakutan. Kata-kata Asmita terkadang sulit untuk ia mengerti, namun kali ini ia dapat memahami makna di balik tutur kata seseorang yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

"Pertanyaanmu tentang hidup terlalu rumit bagiku, tapi aku bisa menjadikanmu manusia seutuhnya, Asmita."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Asmita ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat bibir Defteros pada keningnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah! Itu mereka!" seru Regulus yang sedari tadi mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan Asmita dan Defteros namun selalu dihalangi oleh Sisyphus. "Hoi~!" Lantas ia melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua insan tersebut.

"Oi, Asmita. Tanda kemerahan apa itu di lehermu?!" tanya Manigoldo dengan setengah berteriak agar seluruh orang mendengar suaranya.

Kontan Asmita menutup lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. Lantas barulah ia menyadari bahwa Defteros tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, hanya memberikan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan ringan di kening. Gelak tawa dari yang lain menunjukkan bahwa Manigoldo hanya menjahilinya.

Senyum yang Asmita peruntukkan bagi Manigoldo tak ayal membuat Gold Saint Cancer itu bergidik ngeri.

"Selain ulang tahun Asmita, kita akan merayakan hal lain!" seru Kardia yang menunjuk ke arah Asmita dan Defteros yang terhubung satu sama lain melalui tautan jemari. "Kita akan berpesta sampai malam!"

Seruan sebagian besar hadirin perayaan serta gelengan pasrah beberapa orang menyambut ide sang Scorpio.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara hingga larut malam guna merayakan hari kelahiran Asmita serta hubungan yang baru saja terjalin antara sang Virgo dan Gemini.

Biarlah kali ini Asmita menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Yang merasakan kebahagiaan, kehangatan, juga cinta.

* * *

.

.

FIN~

.

.

* * *

Happy birthday, Virgo Asmita!

* * *

4 September 2017,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
